


DI Hardy 病情分析

by sadarwantsmeateveryday



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Writing, Bisexual Alec Hardy, Bisexual William Masters, Feminization, Foot Fetish, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Medical Kink, Milking, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Please Don't Kill Me, Plz do not do this to yourself, Prostate Massage, Raw Sex, Slightly d/s, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadarwantsmeateveryday/pseuds/sadarwantsmeateveryday
Summary: DI Hardy 最近有个小麻烦。一开始他并不在意，但随着事情的发展，他决定去找位专业的医生看看。After the surgery, DI Hardy got a tiny problem. Then he decided to meet a specialist.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Kudos: 31





	1. 疾病诊断

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面的叨逼叨（请至少看完简化版）：  
> A：药理学+内科学版本（但是请不要真的对你自己这么做！如果有健康问题，请去医院！）：  
> Broadchurch英版虽然比美版做得用心很多，但似乎没钱请医疗顾问（?）。对于探长从第一季开头磕到第二季结尾做手术前的白色“聪明片”到底是什么一直超级好奇。经群里姐妹考证美版探长静注的是腺苷（一种治疗阵发性室上性心动过速的，延缓房室传导速度的药物）。考虑到英版和美版至少疾病的类型应该是相同的，探长长期服药，急性发作的时候加倍，最后进行了起搏器植入的手术治疗，所以这里私设他是阵发性房颤 —— 一种症状符合剧中表演，发病率较高且与压力（Sandbrook案）严重相关的阵发性室上性心动过速。白色聪明片私设胺碘酮（一种广谱的抗心律失常药），心动过速或者房颤急性发作时理论上胺碘酮应该静脉注射，但是从英版探长莫名其妙的中年人自信、自毁倾向以及微波炉煮茶来看，他很有可能懒得（并且不会）静脉注射，所以急性发作时口服胺碘酮加倍。探长长期服用胺碘酮容易出现不良反应——低血钾。因为直接补用钾剂太危险，多选用螺内酯（一种保钾利尿药，利尿作用轻微，主要阻止钾离子随尿排出）与其配伍应用以避免低血钾。螺内酯长期应用可阻止睾酮（雄激素，由睾丸分泌）和其受体结合，进而导致一系列副作用，如性功能下降，男性第二性征减退，男性乳房发育（乳腺增生），等等。（胺碘酮的副作用还有食欲不振和性欲减退）。文中私设探长处于刚做完起搏器植入手术，开始停用胺碘酮和螺内酯后的一小段休假期。
> 
> B：简化-爽就完了-版：  
> 探长为了治病长期服用A+B药，副作用是男性乳房发育（所以他才不健身胸比我大还软）、性欲减退和食欲不振。手术后停药，胸还没消下去，性欲食欲逐渐恢复。

Alec Hardy 上个月做完了起搏器植入手术，医生决定给他换用副作用较小的抗心律失常药作维持治疗。

刚开始，Alec沉浸于康复的喜悦中，并没有发现什么异常。直到他的胺碘酮和螺内酯一天天逐渐减少到停用后，他发现了一些自己的变化。

首先恢复的是食欲。Miller曾抱怨他简直是靠光合作用活着，他也曾经一度认为自己只要靠着每天早上的两片吐司和一天三杯的微波炉红茶就能活着。但是情况变了，他开始像Sandbrook之前一样正常地一日三餐，均衡营养（虽然依旧不要豆子和鸡肉，但你总有办法从别的地方获取蛋白质），甚至学会了在红茶里只加入之前一半量的糖和奶来降低冠状动脉粥样硬化的风险。同时，他开始适当的社交和运动，也更加重视他自己的婚姻。简而言之，相比于之前来讲，Alec开始像个活人了。

Alec的确遇到了一些真正的活人会遇到的问题。

在手术之前的一段时间里，William作为一个身心健康的成年男性，每天晚上在双人床上与他法定伴侣肌肤相贴难免擦枪走火。但是作为一个经过了近二十年医学培训的临床医生，他当然知道性爱的禁忌证里第一条就是心脏疾患。同时因为Alec严重的房颤让他本就夜间缺氧多梦，甚至一度难以在不适用安眠药的情况下入眠。为了丈夫的健康，William和Alec商量后决定一个人搬到客房暂住，等Alec手术康复后再同床而眠。而Alec当时正因为案件和疾病的双重打压无暇顾及更多，便草草应下，独占了卧室的大双人床。

现在，Alec每天醒来的时候，都觉得双人床大得有点过分了。

一开始，Alec的眼神黏在William身上的时间多了。但这也许只是因为他正处在对于一个探长而言难得的年假期间，没有罪犯和受害者占据他的视野，所以Alec放任自己比过去更黏着William一点点。接着的一个普通的夜晚，他做了一个有关于他和他丈夫潮湿的梦，早上醒来的时候感觉自己像是和巨怪搏斗了整晚。Alec开始在生活中暗示William，包括但不限于，好几次在淋浴的时候“恰好”忘记了关门，两次只穿一条睡裤在客厅里喝茶，甚至在周末下午茶时间在will面前舔自己的酸奶勺子。但是遗憾的是，William似乎什么也没有发现，依旧早八点出门，晚八点回家，甚至多次体贴地为他关上门保护隐私。Alec越来越郁闷，但是出于自尊，他忍耐了近一个月也没有和William明示他的需求。

今天，距离Alec“不会再心碎”已经过去了整整51天，比手术医生规定的“禁止性爱至少35天”已经整整过去了16天，也是两周内Alec第四次一清早就暴躁地洗内裤。

Alec决定放下面子，找个时间和will一起“放松”一下。

—

周五早上，7点整。William准时在他的客房大床上醒来。

他洗漱完毕，安静地解决了自己的早餐，把Alec的那份放在炉子上用开水温着。像丈夫手术后一个多月里的每个工作日清晨一样，他穿戴整齐，抹上发胶，喷上香水。在出门之前，他蹑手蹑脚地走进主卧，在Alec熟睡的侧脸上印上一个轻柔的吻。

7点30分，门轻轻地落上了锁，William上班去了。

Alec在床上睁开了眼睛。他翻了个身，仰躺着舒展双腿，摩搓着颧骨上will留下吻的皮肤，嗅着空气中若有若无的香水味儿。他又硬了，但是今天他没烦心这个。注视着天花板，Alec在脑中预演了一遍今日的计划，翻身下床。

浴室的门关上了。

William的今天很平静，至少目前如此。早上7点50分，他准时到达了他工作的私立医院诊室，从秘书那里得知了今天的安排——没有手术，难得的门诊日。而截止到中午在食堂吃饭时，他已经接待了三对不孕不育的焦急夫妇，其中一对甚至声称他们已经一起在一张床上睡了三年，但妻子仍然没有怀孕——这大概是因为他们只是睡觉，不干别的；两位希望堕胎的大学生；以及一位应该挂产科却挂了妇科的傻瓜母亲。

下午应当也会很平静，他只需要处理三位预约复查的老客户和一位首诊病人。

在处理完两对复查的夫妇，确定他们的胚胎植入十分成功并表达了公式化的祝贺后，William见到了他下午唯一一位初诊患者。

Alec Hardy 走了进来。

Alec本以为William会很惊讶，告诉他赶紧去把号退了不要妨碍自己工作。然而，William除了刚刚看见到他时微微缩小的瞳孔以外，并没有其他反应，只是请他坐下，像正常一样开始问诊。这和他的计划并不一致，但是Alec决定还是将计就计，听话地坐在了William对面的椅子上。

“您好，我是William Masters 医生，请问有什么可以帮助您的吗？我们之间的对话和行为将是绝对保密的，除非您所说的内容或是行为可以预见地会损害他人或者社会的安全和利益。因此您可以放心地和我交流。”William脸上带着专业的温和笑容，身体微微前倾——典型的医学人文关怀培训后的职业面具。Alec只好迅速进入他厌恶又熟悉的患者角色：“是这样的，我和我妻子都很想要孩子，但是好几年了她都没有怀上。听说您是全市最好的辅助生殖研究专家，就挂号找您看看。我妻子今天上班，叫我先一个人过来”。William戴上眼镜，开始在电脑上打些什么，“请问您和您妻子结婚几年了？平时性生活融洽吗？”Alec在椅子上有些不自在地挪动了一下，“五年了，”准确的说是五年零三个月多12天，手术三个月前的一个星期四他们才刚过完结婚纪念日，那天晚上William干得他差点急性发病，他怀疑这件事就是让will决定和他分开住的最后一根稻草。“呃…性生活活挺和谐的。”William不为所动，继续追问“平时性爱的频率大概是多长时间一次？一般是什么样的性爱？有保护措施吗？”Alec看起来更加不自在了，“大概……一个月两到三次？就是普通的阴道插入，偶尔我们会给对方口交……”他停顿了一下“没有保护措施，我们婚检的时候查过免疫三项，都是阴性的。而且我们想要一个孩子，所以我们不吃药，也不戴安全套……”William的表情看起来像是整件事情与他个人没有任何关系，公事公办地在电脑上打着病历。Alec咬咬牙，决定加一把火“我一般每次会射两回，每一次都会射在里边，并且总是在插入最深的时候射进去。我妻子体力不是很好，每次做完都会累得睡过去，所以清理工作都是我做的。但是为了不吵醒她，我一般就简单的用湿布先帮她擦一下，剩下的清理工作都等她醒了之后再说。”Alec感觉有一股暖流从小腹处升起，但他继续说道“她每次至少会睡一到两个小时，所以在这段时间里精液一直是在里面的。”William似乎终于提起了些兴趣，停下敲键盘的手，转过来从眼镜的上方凝视着Alec：“请问在性交过程中，您或者您妻子有性功能的异常吗？例如无法勃起或者性交疼痛？以及您确定每一次做爱时您妻子都从中获得快感，甚至达到高潮吗？要知道，女性高潮实际上是非常有利于受孕的。”Alec已经半硬了，“我没有发现自己有过勃起功能的异常，我妻子…似乎只在刚插入的过程中会感受到轻微的疼痛……她总是会分泌很多液体，把床单弄得湿乎乎的。事实上她每一次高潮的时候下面都会绞得很紧，这让人…很难忽略……”William仔细地审视着他，看起来在判断对方是不是在因为自尊而隐瞒病情。接着，他似乎接受了这个说法，不轻不重地问了一些一般病史和家族史，职业以及生活习惯等等。等William极富专业性地问完所有问题时，Alec已经完全硬了。为了让自己在will见鬼的神圣的白大褂面前表现得不那么明显的像个长期没有性生活的饥渴少妇，他不得不在进入隔间内更换内科检查衣时想些让人不那么性奋的东西，比如说broadchurch警察局水池里永远存在的三天没有洗的茶杯，Miller包里鬼知道放了多久的谷物棒，炸鱼和薯条，半冷的，软趴趴的，被热气闷得潮湿的炸鱼和薯条……

在Alec把他的风衣，西服衬衫，西裤，皮鞋内裤全部扒下来换上医院毫无特色的蓝色半开式检查衣和配套的拖鞋后，他已经颇为成功地让自己的阴茎变成了几乎看不出来的微硬的状态，对此他对自己的想象力格外满意。拉开帘子，他慢吞吞地走到检查床边，用一种和他年龄并不相符的缓慢速度仰卧在床上，盯着检查室干净的天花板，竖起耳朵留意着William在双手上喷上足够的免洗洗手液并快速搓揉，接着从柜子上拿下来需要的药物和器械，不紧不慢地端着检查盘走过来的声音，他感觉喉咙有点紧。

William走进检查室，放下托盘，把四周的帘子拉上，形成一个完全封闭的空间。接着，他走到Alec的右侧，直视他的双眼。“这里是体格检查的区域，这个区域内是没有监控装置的。我进来之前已经锁上了诊室的门，因此不需要担心隐私问题，这里只有我们两个人。我以我的医学专业水平发誓，在这里发生的一切事情我都不会告诉第三个生灵，哪怕是我最亲近的人。因此，hardy先生，请放松。”Alec点了点头，专注于端详William一本正经的模样，“好的，doctor masters”。

Alec微微坐起，解开背后的系绳，把胳膊从宽大的袖子里缩了回去，拎着体检服的领子把它的上半部分拉至小腹，让大量的皱褶盖住胯部。因为没有相关主诉，William快速而高效地检查了他的颅骨，鼻窦，五官，头颈部淋巴结，颈椎，颈动静脉，甲状腺。在按照常规顺序检查完锁骨上淋巴结后，William把视线落在了Alec的胸部上，并从一旁拿起记录本和笔“请问您一共服用了多长时间的螺内酯，现在停药了吗？”Alec大概明白他想暗示什么，脸上一红“从诊断阵发性房颤之后就开始了，是和胺碘酮一起吃的，现在已经彻底停了十天了。这两个月大夫只给我开了美托洛尔和抗凝用的华法林，别的药都没再吃了。”William点了点头，在本子上记了些什么，接着追问“那么请问乳房发育的现象是在您开始服用螺内酯之后出现的还是之前就已经有的？乳房发育一般会伴随一些症状，比如说胸部胀痛、发热、隆起，乳头和乳晕增大，也变得更加敏感。如果用手掌揉压乳晕四周的话，会感觉质地比一般的胸肌稍柔软一些。而如果用指尖部稍用力掐捏的话，可以感觉到一些大小一致、质韧的椭圆形团块，围绕乳头呈放射状排列，那是发育中的乳腺小体。请问您或者您妻子在您服药前有发现过这些现象吗？因为您知道的，如果激素水平异常，不仅会容易导致不孕不育，还会一定程度上改变第二性征，例如男性乳腺发育，皮肤变得更加光滑，体毛减少等等。因此，这个体征是原发的还是服药后继发的，会对后续的检查和最终诊断产生很重要的影响，请您务必仔细回忆。”

操，Alec在心里骂道。他知道这件事不会被轻易放过，但没想到will竟然要他亲口详细地说出来。回忆什么？每次will玩他的胸玩到他的阴茎硬得发痛，前液多到湿透床单吗？“我…吃药之前不是这么…大，之前的时候每天出外勤练体能，胸主要是肌肉。吃了螺内酯一个月以后，开始…呃，开始出现发育。一开始只是轻微的胀痛，我没有特别在意。但是后来又一次，我和我…妻子做爱，前戏的时候，她突然摸着我的胸说：‘你的胸比以前大了，也比以前软了，说不定我们中你才是更适合被操怀孕的那个’。”Alec闭了闭眼，压下脑海里不合时宜的回忆，比如那天will把他的乳头玩得又肿又痛，两天之内他都不得不在上面贴上创口贴以避免和衣物摩擦带来的刺痛。“之后再洗澡的时候，我搓到胸部的时候，突然摸到了…您说的乳腺小体，并且乳晕和…乳头确实比之前要大了一些。我当时问了我的GP，他告诉我这是螺内酯比较罕见的不良反应，但是当下他没有同样经济一些的替代品，所以我就一直这样吃了。”William快速地在本子上记录着，“所以说，并不是原发性的。那请问在停药之后有什么变化吗？”

我完了，Alec想，我会成为第一个在收集精液做常规化验之前就看着大夫的脸射出来的人。“我想它在药量减少之后就不再增大了…事实上我认为在停药之后它开始慢慢萎缩，它…呃不再是胀痛了，更像是一种…痒？但并不是皮肤表面的，是一些更深层次的什么…欲望……”炸鱼和薯条，鸡肉和豆子沙拉，见鬼的他还是硬得发痛。“但是似乎乳头和乳晕并没有变小…只是比服用药物的时候颜色淡了一些…和服药之前的差不多……”Alec感觉他的乳头已经因为暴露在冷空气中硬了一段时间了，现在正像示意图一样彰显着自己的存在。William“唔”了一声，放下他的记录本，“因为男性的乳腺在发育之后无论从外形和功能上来讲，都和女性的没有区别，因此，这意味着乳房发育的男性会和女性一样得乳腺相关疾病，只是患病率相对较低。所以接下来我会为您进行一下乳房的触诊，麻烦您尽量放松，配合一下。”

先后检查完左右侧的各五群腋窝淋巴结后，William绕到了Alec的后方，微微弯腰。Alec的视野里出现了will倒置而放大的脸，鼻腔充满了他身上好闻的古龙水味。Will温暖的手掌轻柔地贴上他的胸部，小心地避开乳头和乳晕，干燥的掌面缓慢地划着小圈揉按，按照由外侧到内侧绕圈的顺序，依次检查外上象限，尾叶，外下象限，内下象限和内上象限，表情严肃而端庄。Alec僵硬在床上一动不动，他感觉前液已经浸透了内层的检查衣，慢慢晕染开一小片深色的污渍。正在他为自己小兄弟不分场合的失态而感到羞愧难耐的时候，will的手指不轻不重地从两侧捏住左乳的乳晕，连带着中间的乳头轻轻揪起，接着，又略施力度地搓揉了一下乳头部分，好像是在感受它的手感。Alec吃惊地倒吸了一口气，突如其来的揉捏让他的阴茎抽动了一下。他对上William的眼神，发现对方虽然也对他的反应感到惊讶，但依旧是一副职业化的表情。停下了动作，William解释道“如果在乳头的深处有新生物的话，单靠四周的触诊是无法发现的。但是新生物，尤其是恶性肿瘤，会牵连、浸润乳头和乳晕的组织，导致这部分的皮肤活动性变差，质地变硬。如果在一段时间内乳腺组织依旧没有完全退化的话，恐怕就需要您每隔一段时间进行自检，防止出现恶性病变或者炎症。”Alec咬紧牙关，为了避免再发出什么不体面的声音，他只是点了点头示意will继续他的操作。另一侧的乳房受到了一样的公平待遇，William不紧不慢地揉过每一片区域，在检查完乳晕的时候，仿佛为了确认什么，他又单独地搓揉了一下Alec更为敏感的右乳头。Alec花费了他最大的努力才控制住自己的身体不在床上饥渴地扭动。

Hardy先生的阴茎在接下来的心肺和腹部检查过程中得到了短暂的休息，除了在will扶他起来检查后背时不小心碰到了他腰上的痒痒肉之外，一切都进行得很顺利。直到，William请他站起来，为他检查一下外生殖器。Alec快速地将沾有前液的检查衣揉作一团，把湿痕藏在中央扔在一边，深吸一口气，果断地站了起来，甚至因为体位性低血压踉跄了一下。William戴好一次性检查手套，在脚凳上坐了下来，让目光几乎平视Alec的阴茎，对Alec半硬的状态不置可否。接着，他轻柔地拨动了一下茎身以便更好地观察阴茎的头和颈部。似乎是为了让氛围轻松一些，will笑了一下“您和您的父母都信教？这么完美的包皮环切几乎只有幼年行割礼时才能做到。”Alec并没有感到放松，他甚至感觉他的阴茎又抽动了一下，可能是因为说话的时候will从他跨下的方向仰起头的带来的视角让他的小兄弟想起了什么，比如说温暖的口腔粘膜…他胡乱地应了几句，完全没有注意到自己具体在说什么。William放在他阴茎头上的两根拇指和冠状沟上的示指和中指吸引了他全部的注意力，Alec屏住了呼吸，努力地收缩盆底肌以避免前液流出，沾到will的橡胶手套上。William轻轻挤压阴茎头，使尿道张开，仔细观察尿道口有无异常。突然地刺激让Alec的阴茎抽动了一下，他绝望地看到流出的前液顺着冠状沟沾湿了will的橡胶手套。William神态正常地移开了双手，转而检查Alec的阴囊。他双手顺着左侧睾丸的后缘检查了精索和附睾，又绕着睾丸的表面缓慢的揉按进行质地的评估，接着，他对另一侧如法炮制。Alec对William这种“科学的挑逗”毫无办法，从胸部开始就是这样，will的确在触摸他，但又刻意地避免带给他过大的性刺激，这丝毫没有让欲望得到纾解，倒更像是在…煽风点火……低下头又看见will那不为所动的标准化面具，Alec捏了捏拳头，忍耐，他提醒自己，要学会把糖放到最后吃。

Alec木然地听着William对他讲述前列腺触诊以及常规性的前列腺液和精液检查对于男性不孕的诊断的重要性，麻木地在看着William给他开出两张化验单，让他去诊室对面缴费。他草草地套上外裤和衬衫，系上长风衣的扣子以遮住充血的乳头和勃起。值得庆幸的是，周五下午的收费处没有人在排队，Alec快速地进行了缴费，几乎一路小跑地回到了William的诊室，脸红得像是被逼着出去裸奔了一趟。

Alec急不可耐地换上一套新的检查衣，在心里抱怨医院差劲的缴费制度，接着他走进了另一个特殊的检查室。William正站在一个看起来和妇科检查专用座椅一样的器械旁边，往右手食指上套着橡胶指套，看见Alec进来只是示意他躺到那个铺好垫纸的椅子上去。Alec Hardy，一个四十来岁的男人，第一次在另一位比他还小几岁的同性面前，被要求以截石位的体位，两腿大张地坐在一个见鬼的妇科检查椅上。他感觉自己的脸在冒烟，大脑在颅腔里被脸的温度烫的滋滋作响，像一块该死的烤鸡肉。下肢放在半圆形的凹槽内被向两侧分开，外生殖器和肛门被迫充分地暴露，而上半身仰躺着与地面呈30°的夹角一方面使他重心后移，下半部分臀部可以悬空以方便检查者操作，另一方面又让他无法看见站在两腿之间的人正在干什么。Alec觉得自己简直是在花钱买苦头吃，冷空气打在跨间，而William又似乎回到诊室柜子边去拿什么东西，不见了踪影。极度的不安全感让他胡思乱想，感觉就算待会儿will拿回来个见鬼的窥阴器他都不会感觉震惊了。

但是William回来的时候只是拿了一大一小两个贴着标签的试管，这让Alec松了一口气，他恐怕就算有起搏器他的心脏也无法承受更多的“惊喜”了。William为他的健忘表示了歉意，换上一个新的指检指套，在Alec的两腿之间站定。他打开一个瓶子，在示指上蘸取了足量的石蜡油，借着油状物的润滑在Alec的肛口上缓慢地打着圈按摩来放松内外括约肌。Alec的括约肌显然和他的阴茎一样有着良好的记忆力，熟悉的触摸方式让穴口的肌肉很快就放松了下来，不再顽强地抵御入侵。William掌心向上，轻柔地向里送入了两个指节，轻而易举地在距离穴口4-5厘米处的直肠前壁找到了Alec的前列腺。Alec的肠壁对这一切如此的熟悉，主动地绞上他的手指试图获得更多的快感。食指沿着前列腺背面竖行的浅沟滑动，当然了，他想，Alec在他们结婚纪念日的当晚还没有罹患前列腺增生和肥大，他之所以如此确定，是因为当晚他对Alec进行了近十分钟的前列腺按摩，Alec几乎爽晕过去。137天可不会让一个本来健康的前列腺增生到连前列腺沟都摸不到的地步。William观察了一下Alec故作镇定的表情，突然决定和他玩一玩。Alec生病之后变得很瘦，瘦到内脏和皮下几乎没有多余的脂肪，仿佛全身的脂肪都长在了胸和屁股上。像这样的体型，触诊的时候是容易确定解剖结构的位置的，但是显然，Alec自己是不会知道这些事情的。William按照常规的检查手法在浅沟的两侧轻轻按压感受腺体的质地，心里盘算着待会儿怎么为Alec的前列腺液采集增加一些小小的难度。“Hardy先生，单从触诊的角度来讲，您的前列腺十分健康。像您这样岁数的人，多多少少容易遇见一些前列腺的小毛病。不知道您是怎么保持这样良好的状态的？避免久坐，经常运动吗？”Alec被will蜻蜓点水般的触摸撩拨得微喘，大脑像是一团浆糊，张口胡诌道“我…在网上看到过有人推荐用…按摩前列腺的方法预防…呃嗯…小毛病”触诊的指腹惩罚性的轻压，“就…呃…自己学着按摩…”一个略重的按压“啊…请轻一点…doctor……”毫无预兆地，William抽出了手指，检查着指套的表面是否有异常的病理性分泌物。不出所料，指套上格外干净，甚至还有家用浣肠甘油的味道——他果然是打定主意过来挨操的。“Hardy先生，请慢慢起来，我们需要您换一个体位才能方便收集前列腺液”，William帮助Alec把大张的双腿慢慢曲起放到座椅上，把靠背彻底放平下去。收起两侧的腿架，检查椅就变成了一个在末端有着半圆形缺如的检查床，“我需要您翻一个身，用手肘和膝盖支撑起躯干，膝盖和小腿呈90°”Alec正因为突然结束的指检感到震惊，他的肠壁因为隔靴搔痒般的的按揉抽搐着，空虚的感觉和穴口残留的润滑油让他像个动情的婊子一样湿。他本能地按照着熟悉的声音摆出跪趴的姿势，甚至像往常一样翘起臀部，微微地塌腰，像身后的人展示着漂亮的背部线条和精致的腰窝——在某些两个人都疲于事后的清理的时候，will会在快要射的时候把阴茎抽出来，在他的臀缝间磨蹭，射到Alec的腰窝里。在意识到自己现在摆出了什么样的体位后，Alec感觉血流“轰”地冲进颅内，他的心脏以安装起搏器后从未有的速度有力地搏动着，把滚烫的血液射入他的每一根动脉，他的体表毛细血管因为过高的收缩压缓缓开放，天，他感觉自己浑身都在向检查室里释放热腾腾的蒸汽，像只煮熟的虾米。

William看着Alec惊讶而顺从地跪趴下，突然意识到自己的姿态后，不由自主地把原本大大分开的双膝合上了一些，并下意识地用大腿根部的内侧轻轻磨蹭性器来获得快感，will的瞳孔微微扩大，Alec自己知道他夹紧双腿之后，饱满的囊袋从大腿根部露出的半圆形，和未经性事的少女夹紧双腿时闭合而饱满的大阴唇有何等的相似之处吗？也许他会为Alec破一次……不，有些原则是不能违背的，他想，无论真假，Alec现在是他的患者。有了第一次，就会有后面的无数次。他的迟疑让Alec有些惊讶地扭过头来，“doctor？”沙哑而充满期待的嗓音。但是William Masters显然在下定决心后不会再轻易地改变，他轻拍Alec的大腿后侧，示意他略微分开双腿，不带私人情感但又温柔地再次将食指插入他的直肠，同时将一个稍小的试管抵在Alec的阴茎头上——确保接下来的每一滴前液都能落进试管里被收集——开始按照标准的前列腺按摩术按压Alec的前列腺。在由外上上到内下地缓慢按摩了四次之后，William感觉Alec的肠道开始微微地痉挛，同时，左手下的躯干似乎也开始微微地扭动，他明白，如果再按照一般情况一样按摩下去，恐怕前列腺液标本就会混入其他的体液。因此，他在前列腺沟上由上至下快速滑动了一下，让分泌出的前列腺液排入尿道内，滴入试管中。在确保获得了足够量的前列腺液后——当然够了，早在试管抵上Alec的尿道外口之前，他就湿的一塌糊涂，透明的前液滴在身下的垫纸上，一大片区域透出了下面座椅的蓝色——他将右手食指轻柔但快速的抽出，避免与肠壁的更多摩擦，直起身，盖上了试管的盖子。Alec像是他突然长出了山羊犄角一样震惊地瞪着他，阴茎挺硬而滴水，穴口缓慢舒缩着，完全不能理解为什么自己像是一个被采集完样本就丢弃不管的小白鼠一样尴尬而赤裸地跪趴在检查室里，而他的合法伴侣衣冠楚楚，连发丝都没乱，像个拔屌无情的渣男一样神情冷静。William也有些尴尬地放下试管，扶着Alec从比腰略高的检查床上下来，踩上医院的拖鞋，清了清嗓子“接下来，我需要您去右手边的小隔间里把精液收集到这个试管里，”他递上那个较大的试管“请尽量保证一次射出的所有精液都收集到这个试管里，但同时也要尽量避免前列腺液的混入。每次射精的量也是精液常规的检测指标之一。”在Alec震惊、失望而生气的眼神中，will不自在地扭动了一下“那个房间里同样没有监控设备，您将一个人进入其中进行收集，因此您完全不必担心隐私问题。如果您需要一些…咳”，William Masters工作时间极罕见的不专业，“视觉刺激性资料，进门右手边的书柜上有很多杂志和光碟供您选择，但请保证资料的清洁并在使用后及时归还，如果有损坏我们会向您要求原价赔偿”。在Alec依旧恼怒的眼神中，William心虚地移开目光，转身走向检查室的门口，离开之前，他想了想，又补充道“我就坐在诊室里完善您的病历书写，如果有任何问题或者不适，您可以随时按下座椅旁的开关，这样您说的话就会直接传到我办公桌的接收器上”，说完，William轻轻地带上了门。

Alec一方面感觉怒火中烧，另一方面又依旧性致盎然。他无奈地走到William所说的隔间里，随手拿起一本柜子上的杂志翻看——他这一本里边都是各式各样裸露的乳房，见鬼。他暴躁地把杂志放回架子上，粗略地扫视架子上的收藏——显然，这间屋子里并没有给gay的狗屁“视觉刺激性资料”，毕竟他们从不会因为“不孕不育”的问题而双双前往妇科门诊就诊。Alex走到同样铺着干净的垫纸的椅子上坐下，打算认命地像青少年时做的那样给自己撸上一发，但紧接着，他的眼神飘到了两侧的话筒上。

William的椅子上像是长了刺。他修身的白大褂下的勃起正被背带裤的布料挤压得发痛，而录入Alec的病历引起的回忆显然对一个充血的海绵体没有任何缓解作用。他强迫自己尽可能地用科学的眼光审视刚刚的检查过程，就在可怜的医生刚刚有些恢复专业的态度时，他桌上连接Alec房间的音响响了，传出Alec虚弱地呼唤他名字的声音。William吓得瞬间打开抽屉，拿出上午刚刚开出来的腺苷注射液准备冲进检查室，接着就不幸地听见跟在他名字后的半句话“狠狠操我，will…快一点…快一点…重一些…哈啊……”。Will把腺苷小心的放回了抽屉里，叹了一口气，在Alec那边一片黏腻的水声中，默默地解开了自己的裤子。

十五分钟后，一个神清气爽的Alec Hardy从检查室里穿戴整齐地走了出来，诊室里是一个颧骨上一片红晕，正忙于补病历的William Masters。“你左边的背带打了个卷，doctor。”心情颇好的Alec友善地说。“咳，早上起晚了，出门有些匆忙。”will局促的看了一眼Alec，抬手捋正了背带，又急急忙忙地把注意力放回电脑屏幕上，仿佛Alec不育的原因是世界上最值得关注的问题。“记得下周一来复查，领化验结果。”Alec随口应下，抬脚便往门口走，“Alec，你预约单没拿”will的声音突然响起。Hardy先生只好又走回办公桌前，在他伸手取走预约单的前一刻，一只干燥而温暖的右手抓住了他的手腕，“回家等我，sweetie，最后一个复查病人了。”顿了顿，“拉上窗帘，在客厅等我，别穿上衣。我爱你，Alec。”Alec抬眼看向William，医生表现得像是诊室里除他俩之外的第三个灵魂说出的这些话，牢牢地盯着屏幕，用左手在键盘上连着敲了一长串的z和x。挑了挑眉，他只回道：“我也爱你，will”。


	2. 疾病预后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们干了一炮。  
> They fucked.

3点35分，Alec回到了家。他把钥匙扔在门口的筐里，换上居家的睡衣，再从冰箱里拿出一瓶橙汁，整个人仰面倒进沙发里发呆。

下午发生的所有事情都和他的预期不符。

Alec本来的计划是，他去看病（谁都知道他根本没有不育）— will大吃一惊，慌了阵脚 — plan A: 他直接诱惑will和自己一起放松一下；plan B: 在体检的过程中诱惑will和自己放松一下：plan C: 下下策，在指检的时候诱惑will和自己放松一下。无论这三个计划实施的过程有什么不同，他们都包含了一个相似的结局——一次让两个人都满意的火辣性爱，而不是一个天杀的单方面的phone sex手活！

况且，will的表现…就好像对他的计划一清二楚……回忆着下午的经历，Alec羞恼不已。不再细想，他决定去睡上一觉平复心情。

—

4点，William送走了他本周的最后一位患者。

下班前，他绕路去了手术室边上的浴室洗了个澡，换上一套干净的西装。想了想，William又抽出一件全新的白大褂叠好，和听诊器、手电笔一起放进公文包里。在镜子前仔细地整理好自己的外表，确保自己看起来一副一丝不苟的学术风范后，他离开了医院。

—

Alec无法入睡。

只要他一闭上眼，脑海里就全是will一本正经的样子。白大褂整洁的领口和袖口， 白衬衫的扣子系到最上面的一颗，完全对称而平整的格纹平面结，以及脱下白大褂后露出的，刚好勾勒出饱满的胸大肌外侧缘的西裤背带……温热干燥的掌面和带有橡胶制品奇特触感的涂满润滑液的手指……Alec感觉口干舌燥，放任自己的思绪向更久远的地方飘去……will柔软但有力的躯体，外科医生可怕的体力能让他抱起自己操到他射出来……挺翘有力的臀部，精壮的大腿…沉甸甸的囊袋和阴茎…will的阴茎头部微微上翘，总是……

Alec急切地喝掉了剩下的橙汁。

—

4点55分，William停好了车，贴了反光膜的玻璃上整理了一下他的西装领结和发型。进家门后，他在玄关处快速地套上白大褂，在胸前挂好听诊器，口袋里整齐地别着三只不同颜色的签字笔和一只双光色的手电笔。对着镜子捋平白大褂上最后一丝褶皱之后，他往客厅的方向走去，期待着看到一个没有穿上衣，乖巧地等待丈夫回家的Alec Hardy。

但客厅是空的，Alec平常最喜欢的沙发对面的茶几上扔着一个喝空的果汁瓶，被风吹得飘起来的窗帘嘲笑着他的错愕。叹了一口气，William明白Alec的小脾气上来了，在故意和他对着干，想来他今天下午本来的计划也要道路曲折了。从客厅角落的柜子里取出一大管润滑剂和一副检查手套装进兜里，William朝二楼的主卧走过去。

他本以为会在主卧的双人床上看到Alec熟睡的样子，但再次令他意外的是，双人床上被子叠得整整齐齐，甚至连Alec的睡衣都整齐地放在枕头上，仿佛没有人进来过一样。William疑惑地从主卧退了出去，打算去一楼的厨房看看。刚准备从二楼离开的时候，will觉得似乎有什么不对劲之处。他停下脚步，转头看向他睡的那间客房——早上离开时大开的门现在紧闭着。

will在门口站定，侧耳听了听屋内并没有特别的动静，沉稳地敲了三下门。

“咳，请进。”Alec模糊的声音从门后传来。William调整出一副查房大夫的严肃表情，走进自己的卧室。

Alec把自己完全缩在被子里，只露出半张脸。他头发上带着沐浴之后的水汽，平时蓬松的棕发半湿，在额前支棱着，棕色的眼睛湿漉漉的望着will，像是森林里的小鹿。“您就是预约要上门体检的Hardy先生吧。怎么，在发热吗？”Alec含糊地应了一声，William便像在住院部一样自然地走上前去，在他的右侧站定。

“哎呀，瞧瞧我这糟糕的记性，”will戴上橡胶手套，交叉双手好让它更加服帖，“我恐怕把眼镜遗忘在办公室里了，这样的话，我只能离您近一点才能看得更清楚了。毕竟我们都不希望漏掉重要的细节，是吧，Hardy先生。”狗屁，Alec心想，你那是看电脑才需要的远视眼镜，但依然扮出一副理解的表情，点头表示同意。

Alec感觉床垫一沉，will坐在了床边。温柔的吻从头顶开始落下，像是下午触诊的顺序一样，从耳廓到耳垂，眉弓，颧骨，到颤动着的薄薄的粉红色眼睑，挺翘发红的鼻尖，最后，轻轻地落到了唇瓣上。一开始，这个吻是温柔的，只是will的唇蜻蜓点水一般按压着Alec的，但是在Alec猛地伸出双手，揽住will的后脑之后，变得热烈而又急切。Alec主动张开嘴，邀请对方进入，又在will开始攻城略地之后开始顽强地反抗，试图反败为胜。最后，这个吻以两个人都气喘吁吁告终。Will眼神暗沉地看着Alec迷茫地微张着嘴喘息，嘴唇微肿，带着唾液的晶亮，在他布满整齐的胡茬的下颌上印下一个吻。

Will把Alec的被子掀开，几乎要为对方的幼稚笑出来——Alec全身上下，只穿了一件上衣，而且显然，这件白色带细条纹的衬衫是他昨天刚刚穿过，放在洗衣篮里的那件。William的肩膀比Alec要宽一些，因此这件衬衣在他身上大得显而易见。Alec不喜欢系最上面一颗纽扣，领口微敞着露出两侧清晰的锁骨线条，微侧头的动作让胸锁乳突肌和一侧锁骨形成了一个漂亮的三角形。衬衫的下摆堪堪遮住轻度勃起的阴茎，被支起一个小小的弧度。“检体的过程中，需要被检查的部位完全的暴露，既然Hardy先生穿着不太好脱的衬衫，不如就先进行其他部位的检查。”William装作没有注意到Alec白衬衫下充血挺立的乳头和阴茎，将注意力转到了他的下肢。

Will一直认为Alec的腿是世界上有美存在的最好证明。Alec的大腿不像一般男性那样肌肉轮廓分明的像是在看解剖标本，他的大腿更像是一位下肢有力的女士的大腿，线条光滑而柔和，只有在两推交叉或是翘起时才能看见侧面股外侧肌和股二头肌之间浅浅的沟壑；但是从膝盖开始，线条变得稍锐利起来，在他半屈膝时，股四头肌建和髌韧带在髌骨的四周形成一个四角未闭的漂亮菱形，膝盖的后面四边形的腘窝与之位置相对，深深地凹陷进去；小腿背面的屈肌肌群纤长有力但又并不夸张地膨胀，胫骨突出，内侧与腓肠肌形成的沟壑完美地修饰着腿型。Alec脚踝纤细，一只手就可以环握，胫骨的内髁和腓骨的外髁尖锐地凸起，形成对于男性而言过于精致的脚踝；脚背上五根漂亮的肌腱从脚踝的前面分散开，清晰地延伸到纤长而微屈的足趾根部；白皙的足背上，淡青紫色的静脉网清晰可见。而现在，William握住Alec的一只脚踝，举到自己的唇边，从脚趾开始细致地舔弄，把舌尖伸到趾缝间挑逗，满意地看着苍白的脚趾因为痒意蜷缩起来。Alec抬起小臂遮挡住自己的眼睛，没有吭声，但是比先前更加鲜红的鼻尖昭示着他的羞赧。Will从趾尖开始一路湿漉漉地舔吻，用门齿轻轻磨蹭着脚背上的肌腱，吻过青紫色的，因为足部下垂而轻微鼓起的静脉，吸吮着凸起的精巧踝骨，留下小小的，淡红色的斑痕。从线条锐利的小腿到泛起红晕的膝盖，从膝盖内侧开始，顺着大腿的内侧打着圈舔吻到外侧突出的髂前上棘。Will把他两条修长的腿都亲吻过一遍之后，Alec脸上的红晕已经蔓延到了锁骨，衬衫的下摆被勃起顶出了小帐篷的形状，尖端被溢出的前液濡湿一片。

Alec气息急促地把William拉起来，交换了一个急切的吻，一手抚摸着will脑后的发丝，一手跌跌撞撞地解开衬衫的扣子。医生制止了他的动作，就着半开的领口把带着检查手套的右手滑了进去，不紧不慢地揉捏着左边的乳肉，刻意忽略玫红色涨大的乳粒，“Hardy先生胸部发育到了这种程度，平时有注意自检吗？不过您好像说过是妻子检查的更多对吧？我有幸见过您的妻子，要我说的话，您的胸比她的还要大一些呢。”Alec因为乳头迟迟得不到触碰而绞动着双腿“呃…我平常确实没有…嗯…自检的习惯…”左乳上的掌外侧缘不经意地划过挺立的肉粒的根部，轻微的刺激让他蜷起了脚趾。“那既然如此，不如我在左乳上为您示范一下，您学着自检一下右侧乳房？”William把他衬衣的扣子解开到只剩下最下面的一粒，暴露出Alec饱满的胸部。为了增加一些难度，他用熟练的手法极快速地在左侧的乳房上顺时针地揉摁了一圈，轻轻捏起乳晕两侧的皮肤提起，小心地避免对乳头的触碰，接着，他示意自己演示完了。Alec完全没有学会揉摁的手法，试图从一片混乱的大脑里提取出来相关的回忆，但是will的动作流畅而快速，他根本没有看清楚具体的操作，压住羞耻，“doctor，可以麻烦您再给我示范一遍吗？”will装作一副没有理解的样子，“再示范一遍什么？全身的体格检查吗？不不，那太费时间了，我还要回去陪我妻子呢。”Alec咽了咽唾沫，“就是…请您再在我的左侧乳…乳房上示范一遍乳房的自检……”William装作一副恍然大悟的表情，用稍微慢了一些的速度再次检查了Alec的左侧乳房，依旧没有触碰乳头部分。接着，他好整以暇地示意Alec在右侧的胸部上进行自检。Alec大概看了个明白，红着脸照猫画虎地在右胸上逆时针地揉捏过去，最后，用极轻的力道捏了捏右侧的乳头，感觉阴茎因为微小的快感抽搐着。“事实上，Hardy先生，最后一步是检查乳晕和乳头的活动度的，因此必须要将乳晕整个提拉起来，而不是轻轻地捏一下自己的乳头”说着，又在左侧示范了一遍。Alec两指捏住右侧的乳晕，学着像will一样捻弄，但是他手上和胸上都是汗水，指尖一滑，变成了重重地捏着肉粒向上方拎起。“天啊Hardy先生，如果不是我们之前已经进行过一次体检的接触了，我甚至会以为您很享受这个教授的过程，”用带着橡胶手套的干燥左手轻松地提起乳晕的皮肤“这样捏住，而不是这样，”重重地拧弄了一下Alec比较敏感的右侧乳粒，Alec从嗓子的深处发出一声模糊的惊呼，“自检是一个预防疾病的过程，怎么能为了追求快感而放弃检查的质量呢？您说是吧，Hardy探长。”Alec咕哝着什么，闭眼用右手在胸上标准地完成了最后一个检查动作。“做的很好，Alec先生。如果接下来在我给您听诊心脏的时候，您可以保持安静和静止不动的话，我会考虑给您一个小小的奖励。”

心尖的听诊区域在锁骨中线与第五肋间隙的交点上，而Alec因为乳腺发育，乳头并不在一般男性的锁骨中线与第四肋间隙的焦点上，而是像女性一样，位于第五肋上。同时，因为Alec体型瘦长，肋间隙较狭窄，双面听诊器面积较大的膜型件一侧无法完全与皮肤贴合，will便用较小的钟型件一侧紧压皮肤作为代替。听诊器较小的一面压在左侧乳头下方，紧贴皮肤揉摁着部分乳晕，较大的另一面的金属边缘刚好压在一直被忽视的左侧肉粒上，冰凉而光滑的触感让Alec倒吸了一口气，想起will的话便赶忙紧紧咬住了牙齿。冰凉的金属边缘磨搓乳晕，偏偏will像是失去了往常精湛的听诊技术一样频频地小幅挪动听诊器的位置，金属质地的锥形得寸进尺地挤压着乳头。Alec想要他的奖励，不敢移动浑身的肌肉，僵直地躺在will身下，棕色的眼睛里氤氲着雾气。就在will感觉整个听诊器都快被他的乳头焐热的时候，William终于放下了听诊器，“二尖瓣区域没有杂音，非常好。”

Alec胸口一片均匀的红色，衬着他身上勉强挂着的白色衬衫和苍白的腹部显得极为色情。William将听诊器放到床头柜上，跨坐在Alec身体两侧，附在Alec耳边，把温热的气体吹进他的外耳道，“为了刚刚配合我完成听诊的出色表现，我觉得应该给您一些小小的奖励。好好享受，Hardy先生。”温暖的口腔黏膜包裹上被听诊器冰得发凉的左侧肉粒，轻轻地吮吸着，滑腻的舌尖灵巧而快速的绕着乳尖打圈，Alec难耐地扬起脖颈，喉结微微颤动着，左手不由自主地把will的头向自己的胸上按去。William手上动作不停，从口袋里拿出润滑液涂在左手上，在Alec的右胸上画着同心圆，逐渐接近乳晕和乳头部分，却迟迟不触碰右乳头的表面。沾着黏腻的润滑液的橡胶手套有种特殊的光滑触感，过于小的摩擦力让触碰仿佛是用羽毛挠痒，敏感的右侧乳尖硬得红紫，却得不到一点触碰，左侧的乳头被口腔和牙齿吮吸研磨得胀痛。Alec的手掌不断握拳又放松着，见will没有停下来的意思只好硬着头皮请求“doctor，求你……”will抬起头，改用右手的拇指摩搓左乳的顶端，“求我干什么？”Alec咬牙切齿地小声恳求“求你…唔…别只玩我…左边的…”在医生期待而恶意的眼神中，他心一横，“求你…吸一吸我右边的乳头…这边…痒……”William得意地笑了，吻上他右侧的乳尖，含在嘴里仔细地逗弄着，右手揉捏着左侧饱满的乳肉和胸肌，左手握住Alec滑腻一片的茎体缓缓地撸动着，用拇指轻轻地抠弄尿道外口和敏感的冠状沟。Alec被过多的快感淹没，不自觉地朝will的手掌顶着跨，两腿扭动着像是脱离了水的鱼。

William在感觉Alec快要到了的时候停下了所有的动作，突如其来的空虚感让Alec无所适从，他诧异地看着will扶着他侧躺下，下面的腿曲起，上面的腿被拉直，放在will的肩膀上。看来今天被用手指操射是不可避免的了，看着will把更多的润滑液涂满右手，Alec耻辱地想，像是回应他的念头一般，他的阴茎狠狠抽动了一下，流出更多的透明前液。Will用右手的手指在穴口揉按着，揣在兜里被焐热的润滑液没有冰凉的不适感，Alec很快就放松下来。食指试探性地戳刺括约肌，却意外地没有遇到过大的阻碍，will惊讶地睁大了眼睛，略施力气，将中指也插了进去，在穴内交剪着，却故意避开敏感的前列腺，“sweetie，你要知道，人的括约肌是有很大潜能的。只要没有受到器质性的损伤，哪怕是被操了整晚，也会在两到三个小时内恢复到只能勉强通过一根食指的程度。”Alec的脸红上了新高度，他打定主意绝不告诉will在他回来之前自己已经在客房的床上蹭着他的被子玩了十五分钟的后穴，只是始终不得要领。

Will像是得到新鲜玩具的小孩子一样惊喜地看着他，抽出右手的食指和中指，放到Alec面前展示着大量润滑液和少量透明的大肠液在分开的两指间连成晶莹的液丝，“Hardy先生，直肠很干净嘛。看来您不仅自己按摩前列腺预防人到中年的小毛病，还是个灌肠健康主义者？”看着Alec像鸵鸟一样闭着眼睛的行为，will把手上的黏液尽数抹到他的两个乳头上，看着他因为突然的快感颤抖了一下，但不再有多余的反应。Will借着剩余的润滑，把在空气里暴露了一阵微量的两根手指猛地塞回Alec的体内，精准地抵在前列腺上。Alec被快感突然击中，纤细的腰向后弯曲，放在will肩头的腿也猛然蹬直，活像只角弓反张的猫咪。接着will以Alec熟悉的方式力度适中地搓揉他肠壁内的凸起，两根手指在浅沟的两侧搔刮着，用小臂的力量带动手指震动着，碾压着敏感的前列腺。过多的快感让Alec用手掌退拒着will的躯干，难耐地试图合拢双腿。但是will用左手抓住他的腿从肩上放了下来，把他的膝盖压向胸口，把他的手腕和脚踝一起死死地摁在床上，用下肢夹住Alec下面那条乱动的腿，把他牢牢地钉在床上用两根手指操干着。Alec的四肢无法挣动，刚刚从疾病中恢复的身体根本不是一个常年站手术台的大夫的对手，只能气喘吁吁地被狠狠干着前列腺，硬挺的阴茎丝毫没有被照顾也抽动着吐出一股股的透明液体。被will按着玩弄了那么久的乳头本就让他快到达极限，而现在疾风骤雨一般被压着按摩直肠让他在射精的边缘摇摇欲坠。后穴紧绞着will的手指，Alec急切地扭动腰跨准备迎接一个浑身战栗的高潮。后穴里的手突然抽了出来，环上他充血的海绵体的根部，冷空气顺着还没来得及闭合的括约肌灌进肠道里，舔舐着火热的肠壁，他乳头上的润滑液和肠液正在变干，水分离开皮肤表面的感觉让他的两颗肉粒刺痒难耐。对will的了解让他明白接下来一定是要拷问他有关于“躺在他床上干什么”的问题了。果然，William慢条斯理地把牵制着他脚踝和手腕的手放开，顺势拉开他的膝盖把他摆成了仰面朝天，两腿大张着环住自己的腰的姿势。移开环着他阴茎根部的右手，用食指插进直肠里缓缓摩挲着被玩的有点肿起的凸起，“不如我们做个交换，Hardy先生，你详细地描述一下在我来之前你在这里自己干了什么，我就让你射，如何？”Alec对丈夫在床上的控制欲既爱又恨，他现在浑身上下没有一处不渴求着will的触碰，偏偏will只是有一搭没一搭地用指腹戳弄着他的肠壁，漫不经心且毫无章法。知道胡编乱造妄图蒙混过关只会让will更想和他玩下去，Alec压下羞耻，尽量平板地叙述：“我回家以后，因为下午呃，体检的原因出了很多汗，就决定去洗个澡，”“可是你为什么不在主卧洗澡呢？我记得你说过很喜欢主卧的按摩浴缸？是什么让你跑到客房简陋的淋浴来洗澡呢？”will显然不满于他的省略，稍用力地挤压着他的前列腺，“啊嗯……因为我浴室里润滑液在很久之前就用完了，我想去你的浴室…啊…碰碰运气……”“继续。”“我在你的浴室柜子里找到了润滑剂，所以就…顺便在这里洗澡了……”will差点因为他故作聪明的偷换概念笑出来，惩罚性地捣弄着Alec的后穴，在他快要射出来的时候再一次停了下来，用左手箍住了海绵体的根部，把尿道挤压得完全闭合，让他连前液也挤不出来，恶意用右手在Alec身上四处点火，“Hardy先生，如果只是洗澡，你又为什么要找润滑液呢？难道肥皂和沐浴乳的清洁作用还不及硅基的KY吗？”Alec徒劳地试图躲避他不老实的右手，“求你，will……别那么混蛋……别玩我了…呃……”will不为所动，“好吧好吧…你下午摸得我性致盎然…最后竟然见鬼的直接把我晾在屋里…我很恼火…所以决定自己玩……ouch！不要咬我的胸，will！”William对他的坦诚很满意，决定不计较他的咒骂“那你玩自己玩得爽吗，Hardy先生？你用了几根手指？在哪里，怎么玩的你自己？说出来，告诉我。”Alec无可奈何“我在你的浴室里洗完澡以后，用…莲蓬头冲我的…胸…然后挤上润滑剂…学着给自己扩张…”will松开左手，让前液从Alec的阴茎里慢慢涌出，“所以你最后一共用了几根手指？还是用了什么别的东西？你射了吗？”“我…最后一共用了三根手指…没，没用别的……但是我…我…射不出来，will…我根本找不到自己的前列腺……”will满意第点了点头，“既然如此，Hardy先生，授人以鱼不如授人以渔。不如我教你怎么找到自己的前列腺好了。”起身让Alec坐在自己的两腿之间，will把床边原本朝向对面的穿衣镜转了90°，让它正对着浑身通红，两腿大张的Alec。接着，用上臂捞起他的两个膝关节，让Alec靠在自己的怀里，后穴正对着镜子，用左手的中指和食指撑开肛口，右手从白大褂的口袋里掏出手电笔，打开开关，放在Alec的屁股底下，让冷白色的光刚好打在穴口上。Alec没有想到will会来这么一茬，几乎羞愤欲绝，紧闭着双眼任由will摆弄。“把眼睛睁开好好看着我是怎么示范的，Alec，你是个好学的人，你总不想这样硬一晚上吧？”Alec无奈地睁开眼睛看向镜子，他浑身上下都被汗浸透了，原本白色的条纹衬衫半透明地黏在身上，鼓胀的胸口上乳头挺立。下身不着寸缕，双腿挂在will身上打开呈“M”形。阴茎硬得几乎贴上小腹，阴茎头充血变成了玫红色，饱满的囊袋下方，红肿的肛口周围都是透明晶亮的粘稠液体，被will的两根手指撑成了鱼口的形状，屁股下方还有一只天杀的手电笔聚光灯似的把惨白的光打在穴口上，明明是冷光灯却让Alec有种后穴被灼烧着的感觉，不自主地缩了缩被打开的括约肌。实在是太羞耻了。Alec感觉伴随他几乎一辈子的高傲和自尊正在杀死他，偏偏will还在他耳边呢喃，“你用的哪三根手指，伸给我看。”Alec自暴自弃地举起右手的中间三指晃了晃，will握住他的右手，从指缝开始，把三根手指舔得湿乎乎的，“三根手指对于初学者来说，确实比较勉强—”他包裹住Alec的右手，带着它缓缓合拢，只留下食指半屈曲地伸着，“—但既然你的目标是用三根手指把自己操射……”伸出右手的食中二指，will强迫Alec无力的食指伸直，宽大的手掌完全包裹住Alec的，食指和中指贴在他被迫伸直的食指背面，一大一小两只手大小汤勺似的叠抱在一起，像是一个前细后粗，有着过于宽厚的阴囊的阴茎。Will引着Alec的手摸向他自己的后穴，带着那根纤长的食指缓缓按摩着入口，浅浅的抽插着，只堪堪放入半个指节的长度。“前列腺的位置十分好找，如果从体表的位置来讲…”will放开撑着穴口的左手，在Alec微凹的小腹上抚摸着，“—就在阴茎根部正上方耻骨联合的深面；如果在盆腔里面来看的话，前列腺尖和深部的阴茎海绵体间只有薄薄一层附着筋膜的尿道括约肌隔开—”他把左手轻轻按在Alec茎体上方骨盆的连接处，微微用力，“前列腺的前面和耻骨联合之间填充着一些静脉和脂肪组织，而后面嘛……”感受了一下穴口的扩张程度，will猛地送进两个指节，把Alec的指腹精确地撞击在直肠前壁的凸起上，感觉到的臂弯上挂着的大腿的肌群因为突然的快感痉挛着“和直肠就隔着一层直肠前列腺筋膜。上面被膀胱压着，两侧和骨盆侧壁被盆底肌隔开，难道你的前列腺还会因为害羞跑掉不成？”Alec失神地望着镜子，眼神涣散，不规律的挤按和撞击只能让欲望燃烧得愈加强烈，肉穴不知羞耻地吮吸着两人的手指，“求求你，”他再次放下尊严请求，“will，就让我……”will不怀好意地勾起了嘴角，露出小孩子般的狡黠，“已经示范一遍了，现在我要验收成果，你自己来。”“那你可不可以…把手…唔…”will向后靠了靠，换了个舒服一些的姿势，带动了Alec体内的手指，“我要是把手拿出去了，那还怎么检查你是不是规范操作了？”Alec无奈，食指慢慢地在后穴里移动着，重新寻找着will示范的位置。他感受到指尖柔韧紧密的肠壁和微硬的腺体，试探性地按压了一下，仿佛身体里不为人知的开关，他的阴茎抽动着，肠壁变本加厉地绞上手指，渴求着更多的触碰。学着下午will对他做的那样揉按着浅沟两侧的组织，带动着will的手指在自己屁股里浅浅地抽插着，两人的手指根部慢慢地将穴口撑开到可以容纳下will的阴茎的地步。Alec不自主地在自己的手指上扭动着，这样一个体位让他无法完全使上小臂的力气，只能依靠手腕的力量。他越来越心急，在射精的边缘徘徊着，却始终无法得到可以将他送上顶峰的触碰，后穴里刺痒的感觉越来越强烈，可他无论怎么努力也无法缓解，敏感的内壁收缩着，渴求着熟悉的冲撞。Will感受到了他的难耐，按压住Alec的食指，再一次高频率地抖动手臂，让震动顺着Alec的手指传递到前壁的凸起上。Alec小声呜咽着，发出一些抽泣似的声音，随着震动操干着自己的后穴，每一次都狠狠地撞在前列腺上。远在will的手臂感到疲劳之前，Alec突然卷起身体，肉穴猛烈地痉挛着，在will的怀里无声地射了出来。Alec在will的爱抚中喘息着感受高潮的余韵，白色粘稠的精液从镜面上慢慢淌下，在他布满薄汗的小腹镜像上停下了。

Alec靠在will的身上，呼吸随着心情慢慢平静下来，注意到了抵在自己后腰上坚硬的勃起。他转过身，用干净的左手附上will腿间的隆起，隔着西装布料揉搓着，勾勒着柱体的形状。Will目不转睛地盯着跨间挑逗的精致手掌，莹白的手指在勃起周围缓缓打着圈，隔着西裤揉搓着敏感的龟头。Alec跪起身，和他交换了一个短暂的吻，把will右手的食中二指含进嘴里，色情地前后移动头部，他尝到了橘子味的润滑剂、检查手套以及一些别的什么味道。手指开始在他的口腔里绞动，夹弄着舌头，在他的嘴里抽插玩弄着，带出淫糜的水声。Will把手指抽出来，唾液和润滑剂在手指和嘴唇间拉出一条银丝，他把右手上的液体在Alec的左胸上抹开，轻蹭着他不知道什么时候又勃起的乳头。Alec在床上趴下，脸正对着will大敞的跨间，解开白大褂的下摆和西裤拉链，用潮湿而微凉的右手握住了茎身，凑近了在粗大的头部亲了亲。他用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，谨慎地避免磕碰，浅浅的把阴茎头含了进去，收紧两颊，像吃棒棒糖一样吸吮着。Will的性器上只有一股淡淡的手术室浴室里的肥皂味道，Alec转动头部，让舌尖和舌缘在冠状沟上滑动几下，缓缓地把柱体推进口腔深部，一直顶到软腭，微翘的龟头戳弄着腭垂，让他感到有些不适。他不是第一次做这个，但也并非经常如此——通常而言，will才是他们之中更精通此技的那一个，他总是乐于看到Alec因为他高超的口唇技巧在床上无措地扭动胯部，自发地向他分开双腿，手指轻柔地缠着他的发丝祈求更深入的接触，而每当will将他彻底吞入时，Alec总会近乎无声地呜咽着攥紧床单，腰臀在布料上小幅度地摩蹭着，髋部的皮肤一片情欲的红晕。口交不是什么舒服的事情，Alec的尺寸并不算小，而深喉带来的反胃是无法避免的，可丈夫深陷欲望样子让这一切都十分值得，更不用提Alec射过一次之后更加敏感的身体给他带来的乐趣了——现在，Alec技巧略显生涩地吞吐着，软舌讨好地绕着柱身打着圈。Will呼吸沉重起来，撩起不知何时已经完全敞开的衬衣抚摸着Alec汗湿的背部，顺着脊椎下滑，在臀上方的腰窝里摩搓。Alec因为性感带被触碰而颤抖了一下，更加热切地舔弄嘴里的茎体，甚至试图学着will一样来个深喉，奈何解剖学的差异性过于巨大，粗大的龟头让他在喉咙深处一阵反呕，软腭挤压着阴茎的颈部，让will舒服得手下动作一顿。“转过去，Hardy先生。”Alec顺从地爬起，转身塌腰跪趴下，半硬的阴茎在张开的大腿间摇晃着，耐心地等待will在身后往勃起上涂上大量的润滑剂。Will分开他光裸的臀瓣，看着中间有些发红的穴口在他的注视下饥渴地舒缩着。伸入三根手指以确保Alec足够湿润后，他扶着自己的阴茎把厚重的龟头缓缓推进入口，在肌环象征性地抵抗后，深部的穴肉便谄媚地裹了上来，轻车熟路地吸吮着能带来快感的入侵者。Alec在will的阴茎头碾过前壁的凸起时不适地扭动了一下，高潮的余韵刚刚过去，半勃起的状态让他的后穴对一切刺激过于敏感，前列腺上的触碰变得像是带着快感的折磨。有时will偏会在他极度敏感的时间里死命地折磨他的腺体，让他在过于强烈的快感和强行刺激的不适中躲闪着，最后抽泣着求饶，逼出他在床上少见的呻吟。Will今天似乎没有这样的意图，他调整了一下角度，把剩下的茎体一鼓作气地插了进去，大量的润滑液随着他的动作被从肉穴里挤了出来，滴在床单上，晕成一大片水痕。Will把手伸到Alec胯下撸动着，感觉他几乎完全勃起后，开始缓慢地前后移动着髋部，小幅地抽插着。不过几十下后，will便感觉Alec开始在他身下不安地挪动起来，他俯身贴近Alec，腾出一只手在Alec的胸部揉捏着，感受着手下柔韧的触感，弹动硬挺的乳尖。Alec的扭动变得更加频繁，他主动地把臀部向后推去，渴求更深入地撞击。Will在心里盘算着时间，估计Alec已经从过度敏感的状态下脱离了出来，在下一次顶入的时候微微抬起胯部，让柱体斜向下着插入，轻巧地蹭过前壁的凸起，成功地让Alec呼吸微滞了一瞬。完成试探后，will在接下来的每一次顶弄时都准确地用龟头摩擦过Alec的腺体，听着他的呼吸渐渐不稳起来，“Hardy先生，刚才自己用手指操自己爽吗？”Alec侧过头，微不可见地点了点头，颊上的红晕清晰可见，“既然爽的话，以后你会经常自己享受吗？你会经常在我不在的时候，到我的房间找润滑剂，在浴室里用手把自己干得射出来吗？”仿佛强调似的，will胯下稍加力度，在凸起上重重地擦过，Alec浑身一抖，急忙摇头否认，汗湿的头发随着动作在前额摆动着。“摇头的意思，是不会，还是不知道呢？或者说，你还想到别的什么办法，比如用淋浴喷头的按摩水柱操自己？嗯？”will停下抽插的动作，改为在前列腺上专注地碾动着，“唔啊…不会自己玩的……轻点…唔……”Alec在will的逼问下断断续续地答道，后穴浅浅的律动完全激发了他的情欲，他现在渴望一些更加猛烈和沉重的撞击来缓解再一次浮现的麻痒。得到了满意地答复，will在Alec饱满的臀上用力地揉搓了几下，看着臀肉从张开的手指间鼓起，苍白的皮肤因为挤压轻易地显现出鲜红的指痕，will捞起Alec的一条腿，就着浅浅插入的状态把他翻了个面，龟头在转动中重重地摩擦着腺体，让Alec的肠壁更加急切地缠上他的阴茎，寻求更强的快感。把Alec摆成了四肢大敞的姿势后，will把他的双脚缠在自己的腰间，再一次深深地顶了进去。这一次，上翘的头部在抽动的过程中反复地碾动着前壁，Alec被掐着髋部猛烈地操弄着，每一次摩擦都狠狠地擦过他的前列腺，带出他不连续的气音。Will衣着整齐，浑身上下除了微乱的发丝以外，只露出挺硬的勃起，而他除了上身一件will穿过的衬衫以外完全光裸，两腿大张，被对方像没有重量似的掐着腰猛干，性器因为撞击和快速积累的快感抖动着淌出大量前液，顺着会阴流进臀缝里，给后穴的抽插做了润滑。巨大的反差和羞耻感让Alec抬手尝试用前臂遮盖住眼睛，丧失视觉以后敏感的增加让他不住颤抖着。Will看着身下的人眼角鼻尖一片通红，苍白的皮肤因为性爱透出健康的粉色，比一般男性稍大的乳头肿胀着，硬挺着呈现出充满肉欲的暗红，他把手掌放在Alec的小腹上，感觉到随着自己的顶动，隔着薄薄的腹壁肌肉几乎能感受出体内性器的形状。他跪坐下，把Alec的臀放在大腿上，下身动作不停，腾出手揉捏起红肿的乳头，把两颗肉粒像面团似的捏扁揉圆。Alec几乎立刻因为乳头被玩弄而哭叫出声，这两个小东西今天下午被过多地刺激，持续性地处于充血的状态下，胸部也因为这种捻弄而酥麻胀痛，像是已经停止生长的组织再次开始发育，甚至分泌本不该存在的液体。“你知道吗Hardy先生，如果你的药继续吃下去的话，说不定一年以后你每天早上就能给自己挤出一整杯奶做早餐了。而如果有一天早上你忘记给自己挤奶的话，白天奶水就会因为轻微的动作从胸部溢出，在你的白衬衫上晕出来两片以乳头为中心的水迹，所有人只要一见到你就会明白有人早上偷懒没有给自己挤奶。如果他们抱有恶意的话，只需要不经意地撞上你的胸部就会让丰沛的奶水像喷泉一样喷得到处都是，而你不得不一天更换好几次衬衣以避免在下属面前间接地半裸。”Alec的想象力让他在脑海里清晰地勾勒出will话中的场景，他因为羞辱和兴奋的双重冲击抖了抖，曲线流畅的大腿微微用力地夹住will的腰，把后穴主动地往他胯下送着“别…别…说了……”他羞得耳朵尖也通红，讨好地绞紧肠壁试图阻止will继续下去“你不孕的妻子，也会意识到自己怀孕的机会渺茫，倒不如反过来每晚狠狠地干你，直到你怀上她的孩子。她可能会买巨大的假阴茎穿在身上，只是为了看你在她身下淫荡地挣动的样子，她甚至有可能会花钱找上一个强壮的男妓，一边看你被他干得射得精疲力竭，胸部被玩弄地不断喷奶，一边用买给你的假阴茎自慰着达到你甚至都无法给她的强烈的高潮。”Alec在will的愈加激烈的撞击和言语羞辱的刺激下无措地颤抖着，眼眶里盈满了生理性的泪水，“will，求你…呜…别再说了……就…快一点…啊……”will专注地看着他沉溺在性欲里的景象，感觉一阵阵热流向小腹冲去，他把Alec的腿从腰上解下来，握住两只纤细的脚踝把他的膝盖朝肩膀的方向压下去，让Alec整个人几乎后穴朝上地对折起来。Will跪坐起身，按住Alec的肩膀，大幅度地抽插起来，每一次都深入浅出，像是要用阴茎把他死死地钉在床上。从未有过的深度和前列腺上的猛烈撞击让Alec又痛又爽，他吐着前液的性器夹在两人的小腹之间，随着will的每一次抽插被白大褂粗糙的布料摩擦着。Alec因为从没体验过的激烈的性事颤抖着，双手为了保持平衡不得不牢牢地握住床单，只好徒劳地把胯部向后退去，试图蜷起身子以减轻过强的刺激，太多的快感让他眼眶里一直打转的泪水顺着发红的眼角流下，隐入汗湿的鬓角，“呜…will…慢啊…太过了……”will发狠地一下又一下地撞击着已经完全打开的肉穴，层叠的肠肉像是无数张小嘴一样不知满足地缠上他的阴茎，在他每一次插入时放松，抽出时热情地吸附着挽留，“Alec，为什么你以姓氏称呼所有你亲近的人，却偏偏要以William不常见的昵称will叫我呢？”Alec在他的疾风骤雨般的操干下无声地抽泣着，越来越多止不住的泪水小溪一样从太阳穴上滑过，“因为…你…啊…就是个…自大…又自我的控制狂……所有事情…唔…都…必须按你的…呃啊…意志……”will移开支撑的手臂，栖身贴紧Alec，把大半体重完全压在下半身。Alec因为姿势的突然变动和深度的再次增加呜咽起来，发出一阵像受伤的小动物似的声音，一只手胡乱地推拒着will的靠近，却不能撼动身上人的分毫，“呜啊…疼…求你…别…太…太啊…深了……”will恶劣地拧着他两个肿痛难耐的乳头，得寸进尺道“求人就要有求人的样子，我可没看出你的不乐意，你的骚穴夹得我动都动不了—”Alec意识模糊，视野因为泪水迷蒙不清，却依然明白will想要什么，咬了咬牙，他小声又沙哑地在will耳边请求，“Masters……”will看着Alec扇面一样的睫毛上挂着泪水，薄薄的眼皮像是涂了眼影似的布满红晕，“声音太小了，没听清，再喊几声。”Alec被他频率几乎不变的撞击顶弄得无法呼吸，只觉得一阵阵酥麻的电流从尾椎窜起，自暴自弃地用带着轻微鼻音的哭腔恳求“Masters……Masters…啊…master…快…唔……”在will瞬间变得更加猛烈的操干中，Alec收紧两颊，上腹部的肌肉不自主地抽搐，缩在will的身下剧烈地到达了高潮，Will被Alec射精时痉缩的后穴刺激得头皮发麻，狠狠地抽插了几下，在到达最深处时把微凉的液体尽数射进Alec的深处。

两人维持着插入的姿势叠在一起，will亲吻着Alec的脸颊，像之前每次他们玩什么花样后那样轻声告诉他他做得很好，他有多么爱他，直到Alec的心情和呼吸都逐渐平静下来后，will起身，慢慢地把半软下来的阴茎抽出来，发出轻微的“啵”的一声。他搂着Alec，随手拉起一旁的被子盖住，两人面对面地侧躺下，注视着对方。Alec不自在地清了清嗓子，主动移开了目光，“所以我下午来的时候你早就知道了？”will摩挲着Alec下巴上毛茸茸的胡茬，“嗯。早上秘书告诉我你前一天专程打电话问了她我今天的工作安排，确认了我没有手术安排以后几乎要从电话线里飞过去亲她。”Alec又感觉脸上有些发烫，在心里偷偷发誓要改掉一激动就嘴瓢的毛病，决定换个话题。冷静下来之后，衬衫的潮湿感和后穴里不适的黏腻感逐渐明显，高潮时小腹上射出的精液正在慢慢变干，这让他有点烦躁。Alec拍拍will搭在腰间的手示意自己要起来，缓缓坐起的时候感觉有一股热流顺着暂时无法闭合的穴口流到了本就一团糟的床单上，他面上一红“我要冲一下，一起？”will挑了挑眉“当然”。

—

简单地吃完晚饭之后，Alec和will靠在沙发里分享了一部电影。9点多的时候，will正把餐具从洗碗机里取出来摆放进柜子里，Alec从一层的储物间走出来，抱着一床干净的被子和枕头，半张脸几乎埋在里面，声音模糊地从一堆纺织物中传出“客房的床这么折腾以后肯定不能睡了……你回来和我一起…？”will突然明白为什么Alec下午会出现在自己的房间里，暗自为他的小心思发笑，“没问题，sweetie。”Alec抱着被子有些慌张地上了楼，在最后一节台阶时险些趔趄了一下，冲进了主卧。

当晚，will躺在大床上他常睡的那一侧，等着Alec洗漱完上床睡觉。接着他似乎意识到了什么，拉开床头柜的下层，果然在里面发现了两盒他们分床之前Alec就买好的润滑剂。他拿起其中的一瓶，把包装撕掉扔回原处，润滑剂放到自己的枕头底下。把一切恢复原样以后，will拿起来手机，继续等待。

过了比平常稍久的一阵，Alec回来了，只穿着睡裤。他坐在床边在will的注视下慢慢地褪下睡裤准备钻进被子里，却突然被will摁倒在了床上。

他们在主卧里的扶手椅上又干了一次。Alec射了两回，will则为了避免清理射在了他的屁股上。

事后，关掉床头灯，两人在窗外月亮的微光里搂抱在一起，Alec用一根手指懒洋洋地地玩着will微卷的头发。Will突然打破了静谧，“今天下午在医院，你是不是真的生气了？因为我没有……”Alec愣了一下才反应过来他在指什么，“事实上，我没有我自己想象的那么生气……我想大概是因为从某种程度上…我可以理解你的选择？”will用鼻腔唔了一声示意他继续，“好吧，就是说，当时我们之间是医患关系，而这并不能完全被我们的婚姻关系所抵消…如果非要说的话，就好像如果有一天你变成了我案件的嫌疑人或者受害者，那么就算你当时再辣，我也不会在那种呃…办公环境下和你发生性关系？似乎有些职业上的底线是不可以因为任何私人的情感而逾越的，这会导致滑坡效应……”will一怔，Alec感觉到了他的停顿，有些恼怒，“你不会真的认为我会在那种地方要求和你大干一场吧？”will含糊地说“唔…实际上我并不能完全确定，鉴于你在之前的一个月内持续不断的暗示行为，我很难判断你是不是真的一时让下半身控制了精明的大脑……”感觉到Alec在他发间的手指越来越用力，他连忙补充，“当然，只是有10%的不确定，这一点不确定在见到你之后就消失了，毕竟你不是我们中唯一一个能‘读心’的。况且，如果你真的生气了的话，恐怕下午我们做爱的时候，我就要花更多的体力来撬开你的壳了。”Alec的注意力完全被will语句中的“一个月”吸引了，几乎没有注意到后面他实际在说什么，“等一下，你是说你就装模作样地看我出了一个月的丑，安稳地坐在你漂亮的小屁股上假装什么都没有发生？”will因为他奇怪的关注点低沉地笑了“虽然很抱歉，但恐怕是的。我是说，Alec，那些明显反常的行为…不穿上衣喝茶？我可不是那种和丈夫结婚五年还对他的行为模式一无所知的傻瓜。”Alec从鼻子里哼了一声“那我能请问一下不是一无所知的傻瓜的人，如果我今天不去的话，你打算看戏看到什么时候？”“你肯定会主动出击，”will笃定地说“这只是时间问题，我见过不少和你情况类似的患者，实际上你甚至比我预期的要早上一些……我是说，你几乎没有主动过，我有段时间甚至不能确定你是否还需要这个作为生活的调剂……”Alec仔细地回忆了一阵，发现自己的确很少向will提出性爱的邀请，用一个大大的哈欠草草结束了对话“我接受你的道歉。晚安，love。”will亲了亲他的鼻子，“晚安，sweetie。”

—

第二天早上8点，Alec在will的怀里迷迷糊糊地醒来。Will已经醒了，正拿着手机翻看些什么，见他醒了便放下手机，吻了吻他的发旋，“你再睡一会儿，我先去做早餐。”

9点，Alec彻底清醒过来，窗外的阳光有点刺眼。他正准备抬起手臂遮住眼睛，便感觉到一阵酸痛，像是昨晚用下半身和巨怪打了一架。他用比平常慢的速度收拾好自己以后，顺着楼梯上煎蛋卷的香味在厨房的餐桌前找到了正在看报纸的will，后者面前放着一杯热腾腾的黑咖啡，Alec对着黑黢黢的液体皱了皱鼻子。Will放下报纸，体贴地把他引到一个加了一层软垫的椅子上坐下，从炉子上取出两人的早餐。一份火候恰到好处的煎蛋卷下肚后，Alec用看待嫌犯的眼神盯着眼前还冒着热气的牛奶，在will执着的督促下端起来恶狠狠地一饮而尽。

早饭后，will和Alec坐在阳台的桌子旁享受不受打扰的周末时光。Will端着电脑研究他计划下个月就要发表的论文，Ale则坐在对面捧着一本砖头厚的刑侦书籍埋头苦读——他的教材编写也已经提上了日程。一时间，屋内只有Alec偶尔翻书的声音和will轻敲键盘的咔哒声，阳光照在两人的身上，像是给他们镶上了金边，热腾腾的茶水摆在桌上，热气袅袅升起，一派岁月安宁。

Alec放下书，伸了个懒腰，猛地想起来早上有一种药因为昨天随手放在卧室里忘记吃了。他披上一件薄外套从阳光里走出来，往主卧的方向走去。

吃完药以后，Alec看着昨晚用剩下的润滑液放在他这一侧的床头柜上，突然联想起了什么，快步走到will的那一侧，拉开底层的抽屉，并不惊讶地看到他买来的润滑液剩下的包装被扔在里边。Alec脸上露出小把戏没被挑明的窃喜，捡起包装纸攥成一团抛进墙角的垃圾桶里。准备站起来的时候，他顺手拉开上面一层的柜子，里面整整齐齐摆列的半打润滑剂和一个没开封的黑色跳蛋瞬间跃入了视野，更可气的是，旁边还小心翼翼地放着一瓶日期新鲜的急救用胺碘酮和配套的静脉注射器。Alec刚刚还在的小小雀跃烟消云散，本着对丈夫龟毛性格的了解，他果然在润滑剂的最下面发现了一张叠得整整齐齐的购物小票，上面的日期赫然是35天前——几乎是他第一次暗示will之后。出于自己有关润滑剂的小把戏的心虚，Alec把东西恢复原样，打算忍气吞声。

这时，床头柜上will的手机震了起来，Alec对着屏幕上提示的“spam”发了一阵呆，习惯性地帮他挂掉了。没有密码的手机在拒绝接听之后直接解了锁，显示出will早上在他身边时看的界面——will的上一个提问发布于两周前：‘如何让另一半主动要求性爱’，will正准备给其中一条回复，“谢”字刚打了一半。这条评论由一个叫“deepthroat26”的混蛋回复，内容简洁地写着：假装没注意到她所有的性暗示。

Will坐在桌前，有些好奇Alec为什么吃个药花了这么久，便听到主卧传来他气急败坏的声音：“BLOODY TWITTAAH！！！”will微不可见地抖了抖，给手中的这段文字加上了一个句号。

End.

—

后记：

周一，Alec Hardy如约到医院复查。

“Hardy先生，从目前的检查结果来看，您的生育功能似乎并无异常。如果方便的话，下一次还是麻烦您妻子也来看一下。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大噶看完这么长长的一篇！第一次一本正经地产粮，本来只打算写一个5000到10000字的pwp，没想到竟然写了这么长的一篇！  
> 最后，如果大家发现里面有什么逻辑的问题，请毫不顾忌地指出来让我积极改正，希望能和大家一起在搞提的过程中变得更好！！！  
> 再一次感谢！！！（鞠躬）

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢所有看完我一万字的前戏的朋友们！  
> 作者是一个没学内外科，检体诊断都刚开始学的医科菜狗，写这篇文的初衷一方面是搞探长，另一方面夹带了医学的私货，希望能借自己微薄之力普及一下医学知识。我在检体的部分里尽量地保证了我的文章内容和课本的一致性，但是很不幸的是，在炖肉汤的过程中，考虑到完全写实会因为缺少艺术加工，让肉汤缺少关键的调料，吃起来过于干柴，就只好照着自己看文的性癖增加了一些修饰。  
> 如果我的读者里，很荣幸地有我的学长学姐，同级同学甚至老师，请麻烦各位大胆地给我挑出学术错误，小窗指正我！这样作者以后下临床被带教老师骂死的概率就会又低一些哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
> 再次感谢所有看完的盆友！


End file.
